El camino del héroe
by wolfbritez
Summary: Esta historia es sobre un chico que ha sufrido las burlas y abusos de los niños en su infancia por el hecho de no tener una particularidad, pero lo que no saben es lo que tiene escondido, un poder mucho mayor al que la humanidad haya visto, que sucederá en la travesía del chico midoriya para convertirse en el mayor héroe de todos los tiempos, superando al mismísimo All Might
1. prólogo: pérdida y promesa

Bien, está es mi primera historia de my hero academia y no se si está bien o no

Espero que les guste

Personaje hablando: ¿quien eres?

Personaje pensando:"perdedor"

(Aclaraciones)

/calles/

En este momento podemos ver a un chico caminando por las calles, no aparentaba más de 6 años, su pelo era de color negro y verde, sus ojos tenian un color verde esmeralda. El pequeño estaba vestido con una remera manga corta Blanca, unos shorts celeste, y unas zapatillas también celeste

El niño caminaba con un rostro que denotaba tristeza y alrededor de sus ojos habían unos indicios de que estuvo llorando, sus manos estaban con varias quemaduras y su ropa ligeramente chamuscada, seguramente por fuego

Verán, este joven es izuku midoriya, hace unos minutos había tratado de defender a un niño de los abusos de los brabucones y su "amigo" bakugou katsuki o como él le dice; kacchan

El resultado fue: que lo golpearan y bakugo usará su particularidad en él, la "bakuha"(explosión)

El joven midoriya fue un blanco de las burlas y abusos de los niños de la Academia debido a su "caso especial"... por el hecho que no tener particularidad

Además, el peliverde añoraba ser un héroe, pero sin particularidad no podría serlo, su modelo a seguir era el héroe número 1 en la lista, all might. Su sueño era; poder ser un héroe Y salvar a cada persona en riesgo con una sonrisa sin temer

El muchacho se dirigió a su casa para tratar de calmarse y ver a su querida madre, ahogaría sus penas viendo el vídeo donde all might salvaba a personas de un choque de ferrocarriles

Los ultimos rayos del sol se escondian en el horizonte dando paso a la noche y su infinidad de hermosas estrellas. Camino por unos minutos hasta llegar a su casa, le pareció raro ver como la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta, preocupado entró rápidamente

El muchacho camino silencioso por la casa viendo como todo parecía normal, al menos eso parecía

Un ruido lo hizo detenerse en secó, giro hacia el origen del sonido y vio una puerta ligeramente abierta, con temor agarro la perilla de la puerta y abrió silenciosamente, se encontró con algo que no fue de su agradó y causó que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas

Un hombre pálido y delgado. Tiene el pelo celeste muy claro y largo. Tiene numerosas manos, 14 en concreto, que cubren la parte superior de su cuerpo y su cabeza. Su vestimenta consiste en un conjunto simple, camiseta negra lisa con cuello en V que expone sus clavículas, pantalones listos comunes también negros y un par zapatillas deportivas rojas con cordones negros

El tipo sostenía del cuello a una mujer delgada y de piel blanca y fina, su cabello era largo y lo llevaba atado con una coleta por detrás de su cabeza, pero aun así parte de su pelo se le caía por los costados. Esta mujer hacia esfuerzo para tratar de zafarse del agarre del hombre, hasta que su vista captó la presencia del niño viendo la escena

???: i-izuku... c-orre!- dijo como pudo la peliverde pero el niño se quedó estático ante la escena

???: cállate y muere- dijo el sujeto con voz siniestra y llena de sadismo, llevo su mano a la cara de la mujer y la piel de ella comenzó a agrietarse y salirse, mantuvo su mano en ese lugar mientras ella se convulsionaba

Un par de minutos después la mujer dejo de moverse, dejo su agarre y su mano cayó al costado de su cuerpo, el hombre la tiro al suelo y vio como su rostro no tenía piel, además de tener varias partes negras, el cuerpo inerte de la joven madre quedó en el piso

???: ahh~ hace cuanto que no mataba jejejej- murmuró con maldad el hombre

Izuku: m-mamá...- susurro mientras las lágrimas surcaban las mejillas con pecas del niño, mantenía su mirada en el cadáver de su madre

???: hn? -escucho lo dicho por el niño y su vista se poso en él, amás miradas chocaron, una llena de maldad y locura, otra.. que sólo demostraba tristeza y un vacío en esas esmeraldas. El peliceleste observo como el niño caia de rodillas y comenzaba a llorar viendo el cuerpo de su difunta madre -kirogiri vamonos- dijo al momento que una oscura niebla con ojos intimidantes y con 5 placas de metal apareciera al lado suyo. La sombra creo una especie de portal que fue atravesada por el hombre no sin antes decir -nos volveremos a ver...algun día- con maldad el hombre desapareció junto a la sombra

El niño se mantuvo arrodillado, llorando la pérdida de su madre, sintió como algo se rompía en su interior, algo que acabó por destrozar al chico

Unas horas después la policía llegó a la escena del crimen, se encargaron del cuerpo y llevaron al niño a la comisaría para interrogarlo

/2 semanas despues/ cementerio

Habían pasado 2 semanas del asesinato, izuku se había recuperado lo suficiente como para asistir al funeral de su madre. No había mucha gente debido a que la mayoria de su familia habia muero, su padre murió en un accidente protegiendo a su madre. Sólo le quedaba su mamá, pero eso cambio

Después del funeral se dirigió hacia su casa, un oficial de la policía lo estaría cuidando hasta que tenga la edad suficiente para cuidarse asi mismo, al llegar se cambio y se fue a dormír sin comer, no estaba de humor para nada

/al dia siguiente/

El joven midoriya caminaba hacia su escuela, entró a su respectivo salón y se sentó apoyado en una pared mientras los demás murmuraban cosas

Profesor: oye izuku estas Bien?- pregunto con preocupación el joven maestro viendo al niño que mantenía su mirada al suelo

???: que le pasa a deku- pregunto un niño con pelo color rubio y desordenado en puntas, este joven es bakugou katsuki

Profesor: no es nada, sólo tiene un problema - dijo el profesor mientras izuku abría los ojos completamente

¿Problema?... ¿¡¡sólo era un problema que asesinaran a tu madre!!?... ¿¡¡sólo era un problemas recibir burlas por todos los niños de la escuela por una estúpida particularidad!!?...¿¡¡SÓLO ERA UN PROBLEMA NO TENER UNA PARTICULARIDAD Y DESEAR SER UN HÉROE SIN UNA!!?...héroe ...¿donde se encontraban los héroes en ese momento?...¿donde estaban cuando más los nesecitaba?...¿donde estaba All Might?... los héroes de ahora no son nada... ¿para que quieren tener el título de héroes?...¿solamente por dinero?... ¿fama?...¿o una reputación?

Un intenso calor se comenzó a sentir en el salón de clases mientras la mirada triste de izuku cambiaba a una fría y vacía

/flash back/

Inku: no te preocupes izuku, estoy segura que te podrás convertir en un héroe con o sin particularidad, y no solo eso, seguramenteen el mayor heroe jamas visto!- dijo sonriendo y abrazando al niño de 4 años cuando había recivido la noticia que no tenía particularidad

/fin flash Back/

Diferentes objetos comenzaron a flotar mientras el ambiente se volvía más caliente

Izuku:"lo haré, me convertire en el más grande héroe, para proteger y estar hay cuando me necesiten"-pensó al momento que el ambiente Volvía a la normalidad y las cosas dejaban de flotar, todos se encontraban extrañados al ver ese suceso tan raro-"desperté mis peculiaridades jejjeje"- pensó mientras una pequeña sonrisa se marcaba en sus labios

Bien como ya dije antes está es mi primera historia sobre boku no hero academia

Espero que les haya gustado

bueno nos vemos! (-)/


	2. capítulo 1: el comienzo

Bueno pus está es la primera parte de la historia :3

Espero que les guste

Personaje hablando: sigue

Personaje pensando:"sera difícil"

Técnica: Plus ultra!!

(Aclaraciones)

/calles/ 6 años después del incidente

Han pasado exactamente 6 años desde el ataque de los misteriosos villanos a la casi extinta familia midoriya, causando la muerte de la madre del último midoriya viviente en el mundo; izuku midoriya

Luego de la muerte de su madre el chico se volvió más distante y frío con todos, cuando estaba en la escuela era un chico sumamente serio y inteligente, de hecho los profesores de la escuela creen que el joven midoriya era el mas inteligente en los distintos campos, pero mas en el campo de la estrategia. Hasta algunos de los padres de los compañeros del joven creen que el sería considerado un candidato para ir a la famosa academia de U.A en la ciudad de Japón

En este momento vemos a un chico, tiene pecas, ojos verdes y el cabello alborotado de color verde. Es delgado pero tiene un cuerpo tonificado gracias a su entrenamiento secreto que hace mientras nadie lo ve. Vestía con su clásico atuendo de escuela, también traia consigo unos zapatos deportivos blancos con morado

Este chico, conocido como izuku midoriya, caminaba por las transitadas calles de la ciudad mientras tenía una mirada sería pero a la vez traquila, se dirigía a su escuela para otro día "normal" en esta misma

El muchacho vio como la gente se agrupaba viendo algo, fijo su vista hacia donde la gente tenía su mirada puesta y se percató de un gran "hombre", que tenía la apariencia de una especie de topo o algo por el estilo, unas grandes pilares de madera lo golpearan en su cara, causando que dará unos pasos hacia atrás

En unos látigos de madera un hombre apareció por encima del publico presente, aterrizó a unos metros del gigante

El hombre usa un unitardo negro con un casco de madera, guantes largos de madera que llegan más allá del codo, un cinturón de madera y botas similares. Este sujeto era kamui Woods, un héroe profesional

Otros dos hombres aparecieron frente a la multitud, claro ellos llegaron corriendo, estos héroes eran desutegoro y backdraft, estos mantuvieron a la gente a una distancia

Kamui: por favor detente y entregate pacificamente -pidió el ojimarron viendo al sujeto, este no le hizo caso y trato de golpearlo pero no le fue posible debido a que el hombre dio un salto esquivando -en ese caso...Lacquered Chains Prison!- dijo al momento que de su mano salían una gran cantidad de látigos de madera que envinieron al villano y lo dejaron inmóvil -bien a terminar esto -dijo preparandose para el dar el golpe que pondría a dormir al muchachito

???: YAAAAA LLEGUÉ!!- grito una enorme mujer apareciendo y golpeando al otro gigante, logrando dejarlo inconciente y que caíga al suelo, pero lo que no se percataron de un camión fue impulsado por la patada parada de la chica hacia el cielo, está Es una mujer alta de cabello largo, lacio, rubio y con dos hebras rizadas, sus ojos son de color violeta con las pupilas blancas.

Su vestuario de heroína se compone de un traje ceñido de color púrpura y beige acentuado con líneas naranja que separan ambos colores, esto crea la ilusión de que no lleva ropa pero sí un top, guantes y botas altas. Además, utiliza un antifaz morado con protuberancias parecidas a cuernos en ambos lados de su cabeza.

Civil: ¡¡n-no puede ser!! ¡¡Es mount Lady!!- grito un hombre de entre la multitud con corazones en ves de ojos al igual que la mayor parte masculina

Izuku: tks... idiotas- murmuró un peliverde en la gran multitud mientras observaba como un camión de gran tamaño bajaba a una buena velocidad contra las personas

El hombre que controlaba la madera se percató de un camión en el cielo que se dirigía hacia el público, trato de lanzar sus raíces para tratar de detenerlo pero se dio cuenta que bajaba demasiado rápido y no podría detenerlo a tiempo

Kamui: ¡¡cuidado!!- intento advertir el hombre logrando percatar a todos del camión, la gigantesca mujer que había vuelto a su tamaño normal miraba sorprendida el vehículo que rápidamente caía

Desutegoro trato de ponerse debajo de la trayectoria del camión pero al parecer no podría llegar

El gran vehículo estaba a unos cuantos metros de impactar a la multitud que miraban horrorizados, de un segundo a otro el camion se detuvo en el aire a unos 3 metros de la multitud, parecía flotando pero temblaba ligeramente, la gente rápidamente se retiró de la trayectoria del camión pero al parecer un peliverde con la cabeza agachada no se movió de su lugar

Kamui: ¡niño sal de hay! ¡es peligroso!- grito el hombre mientras el chico levantaba lentamente su cabeza, las puertas del camión sobre la cabeza del chico se comenzaron a abollar y agujeros aparecieron en un parpadeo

El niño de pelo verde alzó su brazo hacia el camión con la Palma abierta, lentamente comenzo a cerrar la mano mientras una extraña fuerza comenzaba a aplastar el gran vehículo que estaba flotando en el aire

Los héroes estaban realmente sorprendidos por esa habilidad además de ser el chico quien salvó a las personas

El muchacho finalmente había alzado su cabeza mostrando su rostro, una seriedad que haría temblar a cualquier villano se encontraba plasmada en su rostro, y sus ojos... sus ojos no eran los de un chico con aspiraciones a héroe, no, mostraban una frialdad enorme junto a un gran vacío, como si el chico habría perdido algo vital para él y no logró encontrarlo.

Izuku: compresses...-susurro el muchacho cerrando por completo su mano convirtiendolo en puño, al momento el camion se comprimio en un movimiento violento, nada salía hacia la superficie del camión, mas bien todo se comprimia de una manera tan peculiar, como si una mano se estuviera cerrando alrededor del camión

El chico bajo la mano y junto a él bajo lo que quedaba del camión, ahora sólo era una bola de metal del mismo tamaño que él chico, lo más raro era que la bola era completamente lisa, no había indicios de haber sido aplastada o golpeada, era perfectamente redonda

El peliverde permaneció unos momentos quieto antes de comenzar a caminar lentamente hasta llegar frente al hombre que controla la madera

Izuku: kamui Woods... buen trabajo...- dijo casi en un murmuró pero perfectamente audible, el sujeto con casco permanecía en silencio observando esos ojos vacíos, como si pudiera verte el alma

El chico volvio a caminar pero con dirección hacia la heroína que se agranda, todo el público junto a los otros 2 héroes observaban las acciones del muchacho con algo de impresión

Izuku:...- se detuvo frente a la chica rubia y la miro seriamente pero al mismo tiempo tranquilo y con algo de odio que nadie noto- ...mount lady...- susurro con aire sombrío que erizo la piel de la mujer frente a él-... te das cuenta que casi matas a un gran número de personas?-pregunto el chico serio mientras la chica recuperaba la compostura y ponia una sonrisa

Mount lady: sip, ¡pero suerte que estuviste hay! Eres bue... ¡ahg!- no pudo continuar por un golpe en su estómago que le sacó el aire y la arrodillo, los demás héroes estaban por intervenir pero fueron detenidos por una seña de kamui

Izuku:...suerte?...- susurro observando como ella levantaba su cabeza mirándolo con una mueca de dolor -...¿crees que esto es un juego?... si yo no ubiera estado aqui, tu te ubieras convertido en una asesina, además de robar la fama de un héroe que hizo lo correcto sin poner en peligro a los civiles...eres una tonta... seguramente te convertiste en heroe solo por el dinero, la fama, ¿o me equivoco?- dijo con frialdad mientras veía como la chica bajaba la cabeza y luego se levantó rápidamente y se agrando haciéndose mucho mas grande

Mount lady: ¡¡cállate o te aplastare!!- grito la chica mientras lágrimas comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos, el muchacho miro tranquilo a la gigante mientras alzaba su mano, la bola de metal que antes era un camión comenzó a levitar hasta ponerse encima del chico

Kamui: ¡¡traquilizate!! -grito el sujeto llegando y poniéndose frente a la mujer de gran tamaño- y tu chico, gracias por tu ayuda pero debo pedirte que te vayas- dijo el hombre mirando al chico, este chasqueo los dedos y la bola de metal cayó al piso agrietandolo en el proceso

Izuku: hn...- murmuró antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la multitud, perdiendose entre la gente

Kamui:"ese chico me da mala espina"-pensó antes de ver a la gran mujer volver a su tamaño normal y caminar hasta el villano inconciente y atarlo

/con izuku/

El joven midoriya se encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad antes de detenerse frente a lo que parecía una academia

Bueno este es el primer cap de mi historia 7u7

voten y comenten si les gusto!

Nos vemos! (-)/


	3. eres un fastidio All Might

Bueno aquí ta el cap que escribí sólo porque se me dio la gana :v

Okno :v

El de arriba es bakugo katsuki ;v

Personaje hablando: alejate de mi

Personaje pensando:"¿y este que quiere?"

Técnica: ¡¡Plus ultra!!

(Aclaraciones)

/Academia/

Hace unos minutos el joven midoriya había llegado a la Academia luego de su "amistoso" encuentro con los héroes, lo que lo dejo con un agrio sabor en su boca al ver a unos idiotas hacerse pasar por héroes de verdad... sólo para robar fama a otro héroe?...

Que asco

El muchacho peliverde se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la Academia, varios de los estudiantes murmuraban cosas sobre él mientras este los ignoraba

Camino unos minutos más antes de llegar a su respectivo salón y entró sin avisar

Profesor: ohh joven midoriya, conque por fin nos deslumbra con su presencia- dijo con un poco de enojo el profesor viendo al mencionado que lo ignoro y se sentó en un asiento vacío

La clase pasó normal hasta cierto punto donde el profesor dijo que en aproximadamente 6 meses sería el examen para poder ser un héroe, luego con la calificación que saques, serás mandado a una academia donde te enseñarán lo básico para ser un héroe, hay muy pocas probabilidades de quedar en la famosa escuela U.A, pero... ¿quien sabe?... Tal vez alguien si pudiera entrar o No?

Niño: jajajajaja el que menos probabilidad tiene de ser héroe es deku por el hecho de no tener una particularidad!! Ajajajajjajajajajajaj- dijo un chico pelinegro que tenía su mano de piedra, causando que la mayoría del salón de comenzarán a reír del peliverde

El midoriya se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó hasta quedar frente al chico que se había burlado de él, a este punto todos se callaron y quedaron expectantes a ver que sucedería

Izuku: retractate...- dijo mirando seriamente al chico que comenzó a carcajearse al igual que los demás

Niño: JAJAJAJAJJA ¿¡RETRACTARME?! ¿que me har... ¡ahg!- no pudo continuar por un fuerte agarre en su cuello

El joven midoriya había tomado del cuello del chico y lo levantó con relativa facilidad, haciendo presión logrando ahogar ligeramente al pelinegro. Los de la sala se callaron y miraron sorprendidos el despliegue de fuerza proporcionado por el peliverde

Izuku: retractate...- murmuró sombrío el ojiverde mientras el chico pataleaba pero dejo de moverse y su cuerpo fui cubierto completamente por roca, ahora el muchacho era completamente de piedra, sonrió arrogante al peliverde que miro ligeramente sorprendido

Rápidamente cambio su expresión a una sería y fría y comenzó a hacer presión sobre el cuello del chico, este se mantenía sonriente viendo como el midoriya hacia un patético intento de tratar de ahorcarlo

El pelinegro sintió como el agarre del ojiverde se hacia más fuerte a cada segundo que pasaba, el cuello de roca del chico lentamente se comenzó a agrietar mientras la sonrisa del muchacho desaparecía y ponía una cara llena de terror al sentir como su piel era rápidamente cuarteada por sólo la mano del peliverde

Profesor: ¡izuku detente!- grito el hombre causando que el chico soltara al pelinegro y que etse caíga al piso inconciente. El peliverde agarró su bolso y salió del salón dejando a toda la clase sorprendidos y a un rubio mirando seriamente la puerta

/calles/

El muchacho ojiverde se encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad, hasta pasar debajo de un puente, a mitad de camino, de una especie de alcantarilla salió una extraña criatura que parecía mierda a la vista de izuku

Izuku: un villano...- murmuró serio viendo la criatura que al parecer tenía ojos y una enorme boca

???: mmm tu serás un buen contenedor! Jajajajajaja- dijo preparándose para lanzarse a por el peliverde que flexiono las piernas preparado para cualquier cosa

???: JAJAJJAJAJAJA todo está bien ahora... ¿porque? Porque yo estoy aquí! - grito un hombre bastante musculoso en la entrada del túnel, cabe decir que el hombre estaba haciendo una pose extremadamente ridícula

El chico y el villano vieron un momento al sujeto con diferentes expresiones. El midoriya serio y el villano con algo de temor

Izuku: All Might...- susurro viendo al tipo, luego volvió su mirada al villano y este hizo el mismo acto dejando en blanco a All Might

All Might: "me ignoraron..." - pensó con un aura depresiva en su cabeza y un río de lágrimas por sus ojos

El sujeto verde se lanzó a por el peliverde pero este de un rápido salto a la izquierda esquivo, la criatura se preparó nuevamente a atacar pero una pared invisible lo detuvo

All Might se encontraba observando sorprendido como el chico le daba frente a un villano el sólo pero no se percató que el peliverde estaba usando su particularidad, la pared invisible que sólo el villano podía sentir comenzó a presionarlo y envolverlo como en una caja

El joven midoriya vio unas botellas vacías a un lado del hombre viscoso que estaba atrapado en su particularidad, sintió un pequeño dolor en su mano que estaba usando para contenerlo

Un hombre muy fornido se puso frente a el causando que libere a la bestia que se quedó mirando al hombre

All Might: lo hiciste bien chico, es mi turno- dijo con su clásica sonrisa pero el ojiverde le dio una mirada irritada

~20 minutos después~

El chico observaba al villano que se encontraba en las botellas que había visto hace unos minutos, el rubio había metido al villano en esas botellas aunque no tenía idea como

All Might: Bueno nos vemos pronto chico!- dijo cuando dobló las rodillas listo para saltar con las botellas en sus bolsillos

Izuku: eres un fastidio... All Might- murmuró pero fue audible para el símbolo de la paz, este salto justo en ese momento pero las palabras del chico lograron desequilibrarlo y causando que las botellas se les calleran sin que se diera cuenta

El héroe se poso en un edificio y dio un segundo salto hacia donde estaba el chico, llegó en una gran caída causando una gran cantidad de polvo, pero el chico ni siquiera se inmutó ante el rubio

All Might: ¿qué dijiste muchacho? - pregunto curioso el símbolo de la paz hacia el peliverde que miraba serio

Izuku: Que eres un fastidio- dijo sin ningún temor el ojiverde sorprendiendo al hombre

En todos los años que estuvo como símbolo de la paz, nunca pero nunca espero que alguien llegará y le dijera "eres un fastidio", ¡era totalmente ridículo!, todas las personas lo admiraban pero este niño, no tenía miedo ni nada por el estilo al dirigirse de esa forma hacia él, además de la falta de emoción cuando llegó

El rubio dejo de pensar en eso y dirigió su vista al peliverde que se encontraba caminando dándole la espalda, rápidamente se puso al lado suyo y pregunto

All Might: Oye estas bien?- pregunto con una sonrisa viendo al chico que caminaba

Izuku: deja de molestarme...- susurro con fastidio en su voz

All Might: ¿te golpeaste por accidente en tu infancia?- pregunto tratando de averiguar el porque no le emocionaba ni nada por el estilo al chico

Izuku: cállate...- murmuró con irritacion ahora con sus ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo común

All Might: ¿algún problema con tu familia, padre o madre?- pregunto viendo al chico que se quedó completamente quieto, lo que causó preocupación al hombre, en un pequeño destello verde deapareció y reapareció frente al rubio con su puño enterrado en la boca de su estómago

Izuku: ¡QUÉ TE CALLES!- grito al momento que el rubio salía disparado hasta golpear la pared al lado de la salida del tunel, agrietandola en el procesó

All Might:"¿q-que paso?"- pensó al recuperarse, sorprendido levantó la mirada y vio como el chico caminaba nuevamente dandole la espalda, el hombre se levantó y observo como el peliverde se perdía a la distancia -"..esa fuerza...ese chico...me da mala espina..."- pensó al momento de dar un salto y perderse entre los edificios sin percatarse de la falta de las botellas junto al villano

Bueno aquí está el capítulo de hoy!! ~

Voten y comenten si les gusto!! :3

Bueno nos vemos!! (-)


End file.
